A Very Merry Christmas
by Resacon1990
Summary: A Ikarishipping fic! Sorry its a few days late! Merry Christmas!


**A Very Merry Christmas**

"Really Brock? Do you ever stop tripping over your own drool? Ever?" Gary asked a distracted Brock. Beside them, Tracey, Max and Dawn all laughed.

"Brock? Earth to Brock!" Gary waved a hand in front of the man before sighing. "He's out for the count." Dawn giggled while the others rolled their eyes.

Max pushed his glasses up his nose and returned to his book, Tracey laughed before turning his attention back to the Christmas decorations laced around the hall and sketching them. Dawn took a quick look at his pad and saw the giant Christmas tree in hall sprawled across the paper. It was beautiful. Gary turned his attention to Dawn and scraped his chair over beside her.

"Are you ok Dawn? You've been oddly quiet tonight." She looked up, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Yeah! I'm good! I'm good…" she trailed off at the end and her eyes traveled to look at the dance floor. Gary's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah right. Come on Dawn. You can't fool me. What's wrong?" She turned back to him, her eyes still wide and innocent, "And wipe that innocent look off your face!"

Dawn glared at him. "Shut up Gary! You don't know anything!" he opened his mouth to reply but she was already pushing out her chair and getting to her feet.

"Dawn wait!" she just shook her head and stomped away across the hall. Gary sighed. Well that died a short death. He stood up and headed over to the drinks bar.

Dawn sighed as she slowed down her pace. She stuck to the wall as she made her way to the back entrance that lead to a courtyard. She couldn't stop her grin as two men dressed as elves ran past her and threw tinsel over her head, Rattatas with little Santa hats on and little bells around their necks where perched on their shoulders. Dawn giggled and stopped for a moment to pull off the tinsel, also deciding to take a proper look around.

Apart from the two elves, the bartender and DJ wore Stantler antlers on their heads and big red noses. Holly and mistletoe decorated the ceiling and every now again you would see a few people dancing stop, blush and give each other quick kisses before continuing. A few Froslass crawled through the hanging plants, blowing gentle blizzards across the ceiling causing light snow to fall down but dissolve before it hit the dancers heads.

The tables all round the hall were covered in green cloths sprinkled with red tinsel and laden with food for miles. The massive Christmas tree towered on the edge of the dance floor in a corner. It almost touched the roof and was covered in gold and red decorations. On the top sat a Jirachi figure as the star.

Dancing in the middle of the dance floor were Ash, Misty, May and Drew. All having a ball and enjoying themselves. Dawn sighed.

They could have fun! Even Max was having fun reading! Tracey sketching, Gary being… Gary and Brock drooling over girls! Why couldn't Dawn do the same?

"Because your lonely…" she thought to herself.

_You don't have to be, Kenny's there._

Dawn groaned and sprinted outside, trying to run away from the thought. Sure! She had said that Kenny was handsome but that didn't mean he had to proclaim his undying love for her! Jeez!

She stopped in front of the fountain and couldn't help but smile at the beauty. Pretty blue flowers and lots of trees surrounded it with fairy lights twinkling in between the branches. The full moon struck her face and she turned her head to look up.

Sure she was lonely but she was kinda glad that Ash, Misty, May Drew and herself had decided to come to this party and meet up Brock, Gary, Tracey and Max. Christmas needed to be celebrated in some way! Unfortunately they had come straight here and Dawn hadn't had time to buy a cute outfit to wear instead of her normal one!

That sucked! She had to go to an event wearing her normal outfit; one of her best friends was in love with her and tried telling her almost EVERY day! She was lonely, they were six days out from Christmas day and she still hadn't done any shopping!

"Why meeeee…" she moaned before flopping down on the edge of the fountain, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Dee Dee!" a chirpy young voice called. Dawn groaned inwardly. Forcing a smile she looked up.

"Kenny!" she called back, fake enthusiasm in her voice. She saw the boy running toward her, a massive grin on his face and his arms out for a hug.

He raced up to her, threw his arms around her neck, (he was shorter) and burst out laughing.

"Funny seeing you here aye Dee Dee!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Kenny. It's a public Christmas festival… and we told each other last week we were attending!" he giggled and pulled away.

"I know! I'm glad to see I wasn't the only one who didn't dress up!" he laughed as his eyes trailed down her body. She shivered. He wasn't the innocent little 15 year-old boy she had known three years ago when Ash, Brock and her were traveling together... and Paul had been Ash's rival.

Dawn smiled. Paul. She had fallen in love with the purple-haired man three years ago as well. He would be… 19 now. Same age as Ash, Misty, May and Drew!

"I wonder if he's here tonight? I mean Hearthrome city isn't that far from Veilstone city…" Kenny gave her a look.

"Who?" Dawn looked up, surprised.

"Who what?" Kenny chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you wondering will be here tonight?" Dawn blushed a bright red.

"No one… no one at all." She whispered as she played with a piece of moss growing between the pavement with the toe of her boot. Kenny smiled and reached out to take her hand.

"Look Dawn, can I tell you something?" Dawn swallowed. Here we go again.

"Um? Yeah sure?" He laughed, (What was with all the laughter! Dawn thought) and pulled her towards a small corner in the courtyard. It had a park bench laced with fairy lights; trees surrounded it and the only way in or out was through an arch covered in holly. Kenny happily sat her down on the bench.

"Well Dee Dee, you know how for the past few weeks when we have talked over the phone, I've wanted to tell you something? But you've always been interrupted by one of the others or had to go do something." Dawn forced a smile.

"Yeah…" Kenny grinned and let out a girly giggle that disturbed Dawn incredibly.

"Well! I should tell you now!" He shuffled across the bench to get closer to Dawn but she moved farther back till her back hit the armrest. She watched as his hand came out and took one of hers and the other went onto her shoulder.

"I love you Dawn." He cooed. Dawn's heart leapt, but not in a good way. What could she say? She didn't love him! She loved Paul!

"Hey Dawn… look up…" he giggled again. Dawn swallowed hard before doing just that. Her heart stopped. Mistletoe.

"Shit…" she hissed. Luckily Kenny didn't hear, instead he started to lean forward.

No no no no no no!" Dawn mumbled again and tried pulling away but Kenny still didn't register her attempts to stop him.

Finally, Dawn gave up and resigned to the fact that her first kiss was going to come from Kenny. His lips where less than an inch away from hers and his eyes closed. Sucking it up, Dawn squeezed her eyes shut.

'What a great Christmas kiss!" she thought sarcastically.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" A rough, mean voice yelled. Dawn's eyes flickered open, as did Kenny's.

"What the…" he turned around to see where the voice originated from, a frown creased on his face. No one was behind him.

"Must have imagined it!" he laughed as he turned back to face Dawn. "Now. Where were…" he was cut off as a fist came flying towards his face and he was flung back against the other end of the bench.

"Back the hell off her." Dawn felt an arm wrap around her waist and someone put their lips to her ear.

"What's your name?" He hissed in her ear. Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"Look. If you wanna get out of here, tell me your name Troublesome." Dawn's heart started beating at 100 miles per hour. Only a certain someone called her troublesome.

"Paul…?"

"What's your name!" Dawn rolled her eyes, Typical Paul.

"Dawn." She breathed. He nodded and turned back to Kenny.

"Stay the hell away from Dawn you little snot nosed brat!" Paul snarled. Kenny got up, holding his nose and glared.

"Who do you think you are!" Kenny demanded. Paul snorted.

"Dawn's boyfriend you idiot." Kenny's mouth dropped open and Dawns eyes popped open and her stomach dropped. Boyfriend? Whoa. Kenny looked at Dawn.

"You have a boyfriend? You could have told me earlier!" Dawn's eyes narrowed.

"What! So you wouldn't come on to me?" she snared. Kenny's mouth open and closed before his eyes flickered to Paul.

"Sorry for stepping on your turf man." He mumbled before rushing past them.

"DON'T OBJECTIFY ME!" Dawn screamed and lunged toward her childhood friend. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop it! He yelled.

"LET ME GO PAUL! THAT STUPID TWAT…" Paul shoved her back down on the bench and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"He objectified you. Cry me a river, build a bloody bridge then get the hell over it." Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"Well excuse me for standing up for myself!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever troublesome." He turned and began to walk away but Dawn grabbed his hand.

"Why did you do that?" He shot her a nasty glare and yanked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Dawn sighed but let her hand flop back into her lap

"Answer me Paul. Why did you help me?" he glared at her and Dawn couldn't help but flinch. His dark brown almost black eyes bore into her. Dawn held strong, staring back for a moment before looking away and fidgeting with a loose string on her skirt.

"I owed Ketchum a favor." Dawn frowned.

"Why? And how does this count as paying him back the favor? I'm not him!" she demanded. Paul groaned.

"Why do you care troublesome?"

"I have a name"

"Yeah… troublesome"

"PAUL!" he smirked at her before turning once again to leave. Dawn wasn't letting him go until he answered her questions. So she did the only thing that came to mind.

She jumped on his back.

"WHAT THE…" Paul yelled as Dawn's body slammed into his, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. ""Get off me!" he snapped.

"Answer my questions!"

"You ugly little cow! Get the hell off me!" Dawn felt a stab of hurt at those words but she didn't let go.

"Answer ME!"

"FINE! JUST GET OFF!" Dawn laughed and loosened her grip, jumping to the ground and flopping onto the bench.

"Come sit." She giggled, patting the bench. Paul grumbled, his face bright red and his jacket disheveled, but he dutifully perched on the edge of the seat.

"Now come on Paul! Answer the questions!" she giggled. Paul shot her a nasty glare before looking down at the ground.

"Ketchum… Ketchum saved my mother." He mumbled. Dawn's eyes popped open.

"WAIT! How?" Paul sighed and placed his elbows on his knees. A stony expression zapped onto his face while he shoved his fists underneath his chin.

"My mother had cancer. I was trying to save up to be able to pay for the operation that could save her life. I managed to scrounge up five grand and Reggie helped by adding three. Mum didn't have anymore money so we couldn't get the total ten grand."

"Paul…" Dawn gave him a sympathetic look but he waved it away.

"I entered in a tournament. The prize money was a total of five grand. It would have paid for Mum. I was in the finals verse Ketchum and he was winning. But then suddenly his pokemon, Pikachu, just fainted in the middle of the field."

A deep frown creased Paul's face.

"I don't know how he found out but as we shook hands he just told me to look after Mum and left." Dawn smiled.

"That's great! So your Mum survived!" Paul shook his head.

"No, the operation failed. What I mean by Ash saving my Mum is that he saved her from a long painful death. The left over three grand was enough for us to pay the doctors to let Mum die when SHE was ready."

"Oh Paul…" he shook his head again.

"This was well over a year ago. Its fine." Dawn reached out and hugged him tight, ignoring his struggles.

"Its not fine, Paul. But I'm here for you. And thank you. Thank you for helping me." Paul's eyes widened and he froze. Did she just… thank him?

"I-I um…" she gave him a quick squeeze and dropped her arms, shifting back to her side of the bench.

"Its ok!" she stayed silent for a minute before her second question popped back into her head.

"Wait… how does helping me repay Ash?" Paul shrugged,

"You're his friend. Nuff said." They both dropped into silence. Dawn gazing at the hall. Listening to the spunky music coming from it and Paul staring at the ground. Mulling over his thoughts. Paul let out a small sigh.

What was it with Dawn? Most girls were either mean to him or scared of him. Dawn was neither. She was certainly different. Heh, bugging him at any possible moment. But Dawn was also… comforting? Her presence soothed him, made him so non-Paul! Her jumpy, enthusiastic attitude drove him insane! How could anyone be so happy! But that must be what made him love her.

WAIT!

'Love her?' Paul's eyes popped at the thought. 'Where the hell did that come from? Major confused face here! I don't love her! I can't! She's… troublesome! A troublesome girl! I mean its not like I just about faint every time she flicks her hair, shiny and soft like silk with the amazing smell of strawberries. OH SHIT! I love her! No no no! Its so un-Paul like! Ugh! I'm supposed to be tough and mean! I can't go all goo goo eyed over a girl! Dawn let alone!'

Paul shook his head viciously just as her amazing voice floated into his head.

"Paul?" his head jerked up.

"What?" he snapped, a bit to hostile. Dawn winced but the bubbly smile stayed firmly on her face.

"Do you… Do you really think I'm ugly? I mean I understand! I'm a complete mess at the moment! I haven't got a cute outfit on! My hair isn't done and NO make-up! If I really was pretty than I'd probably be dancing inside with someone! I can't with Tracey cause he's to busy sketching like a mad man and Max is reading! Brocks probably trying to hit up some poor girl and Gary's probably hooking up with another poor girl out back! May and Drew have each other and so do Ash and Misty so I guess I'm not pretty if I can't even find a dance par…"

"Do you wanna dance?" Dawn's eyes just about burst out of her head. Did… did Paul just ask what she thought he did? She stared at him, her mouth open and he just looked back at her, a calm, questioning look on his face. Underneath the calm looking exterior of Paul's face though, it was chaos.

'WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT? OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT GOOD! WHAT IF SHE THINKS I'M A CREEP? MAN! WHAT DO I DO? NOOOO!' he screamed at himself. Fortunately he saw an even more brilliant smile appear on Dawn's face.

"I… Yes!" she squealed. Paul smiled casually but inside he was bursting with excitement. The mental message of I'M GONNA DANCE WITH DAWN continually screaming out in his head. Reaching out he took her hand and spun her up off the bench. She let out a small giggle before wrapping both arms around Paul's neck while his went around her waist.

A slow song was playing so they gently swayed to the music underneath the trees covered in multiple colour changing lights. Dawn watched as the lights shined on Paul's face, changing it blue, yellow, red, green, pink and purple. She couldn't help but laugh when it turned purple.

"What you laughing at?" Paul asked, a funny look on his face as he twirled her around. She smiled sweetly.

"The lights on your face match your hair!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course that would amuse you." He muttered. She grinned happily. Deciding to take a risk, Dawn lent forward and rested her head on Paul's chest. She felt him freeze before relaxing and twirling around again. Although she just about fainted when she felt his cheek press on the top of her head.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Dawn growled and smacked the back of his head, causing him to just laugh.

"Seriously Paul."

"Fine. Go ahead troublesome." Dawn grinned happily.

"What are you doing for Christmas? Its only a few days away." Paul stopped dancing and Dawn looked up. "Paul?"

"I-I…" he struggled "Nothing really. Catching a ferry to the Kanto region tomorrow. Thought I'd just wander around for a while." Dawn grinned.

"What time is your ferry?" Paul gave her a funny look.

"5.30…" Dawn squealed with delight.

"Same! I'm heading back with the others to spend Christmas in Pallet! You should come!" Paul's eyes widened.

"Are you… are you inviting me to spend Christmas with you?" Dawn nodded. Paul smiled.

"Maybe…" Dawn laughed.

"Well! I'll have time to bug you on the boat about it!" Paul smiled and began dancing again. Dawn rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, content. They stayed like that till the end of the song. Dancing slowly to the music in each other's arms.

But when the song ended, both of them where reluctant to move. Paul placed his hands on Dawns shoulders and pulled her back.

"Did you have fun?" he asked awkwardly. Dawn nodded and gave him a quick hug before pulling away from him. His hand caught hers.

"Wait…" he called. Dawn froze and tuned to face him. Paul stepped forward till he was right in front of her.

Slowly he began to move his head closer to hers, his lips aiming for hers. Dawn just about had a heart attack. Her heart slamming in her chest, beating viciously. He was going to kiss her. PAUL was going to kiss her! She closed her eyes at the same time as him, waiting with baited breath.

She felt his hot breath beat against her face, his lips not even half an inch away.

"Listen Dawn" he whispered, his lips moving and almost brushing against hers. "I lo…"

"DAWN! ARE YOU OUT HERE? DAWN!" the unmistakable loud voice of Ash Ketchum could be heard, along with the laughter of the rest of the group. Dawn chose to ignore them.

"Yeah Paul?" he sighed and Dawn felt a blast of cold air slam against her face as he pulled away. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him giving her a small smile. Bending down again, his lips brushed against her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas Troublesome…" he whispered. Dawn's breathed hitched in her throat. Quietly, Paul let go and began walking away, heading under the arch.

"DAWN! There you are! Wait… Paul?" Paul gave Ash a small smile.

"Merry Christmas Ash." He said before walking past. Ash's mouth opened and closed just like everyone else's. He turned to look at the blushing Dawn.

"Did he just call me Ash? And wish me a Merry Christmas?" he asked, shocked. Dawn smiled and nodded. Looking behind Ash at the retreating Paul, she giggled.

"SEE YOU AT 5.30 PAUL!" she shouted, waving. Dawn watched as the purple-haired trainer raised his hand and gave her the thumbs up as he turned around a corner.

Dawn grinned to herself.

"Merry Christmas Paul."


End file.
